This invention relates primarily to a lifting device, and more specifically to an accessory that may attach to a cart, utility vehicle, such as a four wheeler, particularly of the utility vehicle type that is used, for example, upon a golf course, and the like, and which accessory can be used for the support and conveyance of other equipment such as a lawn mower, greens mower blower, or even supplies, such as heavy bags of fertilizer, or mulch, that may be transported around the golf course, a construction site, or at other locations where such a vehicle is used. For example, this type of a device could even be used at the construction location, for conveying bags of cement, sand, or the like, to other locations.
Various types of conveying apparatuses have been used in the art. For example in the patent to Higgins, U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,586, therein is shown a bagging platform for coal trucks. This is a frame that is hooked onto the back end of a coal truck, to support a receptacle, bag, or the like, upon a floor plate, so that when the truck is tilted, as by tilting of its truck body, coal will pass out of its chute and into its bag, for packaging and for the supply of coal apparently to the market.
The patent to Brookins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,275, shows an equipment carrier. This carrier includes a type of hoist mechanism, which is mounted onto the upper end of a tailgate, for a tilt truck, and then a piece of equipment, such as the road roller as shown, is hooked thereto, by means of a hoist strap, and when the truck bed is repivoted into an operative position, it lifts the equipment for transit.
The patent to Broman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,039, discloses an equipment carrier for turf maintenance vehicle. This particular carrier includes a truck bed, that is capable of tilting, between its usable conveying position, and its tiltable or dumping position. But it includes a carrier portion that connects by looping over the tailgate, and which is connected by means of pivot pins, so that when the truck bed is pivoted, a piece of equipment can be driven thereon, but that when the truck bed is leveled, for transit, the piece of equipment is held suspended in a position for transit, as can be noted.
The patent to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,119, shows a strap tensioning system. This device apparently shows a strapping system for looping onto the tailgate of a truck. This system is for use for holding one or more bicycles to the back end of a truck, as during transit.
Another patent to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,259, shows a further variation upon the strap tensioning system as previously reviewed.
The patent to Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,178, shows a device for holding a trash container, and lifting it, on the back end of a transporting device. This is a type of bracket mechanism that can operate its various lever means, for shifting a refuse container from a standing position, to an off ground position, as noted.
Finally, the patent to Hodge, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,127, shows a modified tailgate. This is a bracket assembly that connects and mounts onto the tailgate of truck.
The current invention is a much more simplified structural device, that hooks onto the back of the wall of a bin, bed, or the like, for one of the smaller utility carts, such as the four wheeler, as used on a golf course, and which can conveniently be tilted into position where a lawn mower or greens mower may be driven directly thereon, or one that may utilize a solid support base, and can have bags of construction materials, fertilizers, and other tools and equipment located thereon, such that when the bin is repivoted into its horizontal position, for movement of the vehicle, and lifts all of these types of materials of the ground, for transit. This greatly alleviates the need for workers to have to pick up a fertilizer spreader lawn mower, leaf blower or even a greens mower, and shift it onto the bed of the utility truck, which is a very heavy and arduous task, or for having to lift heavy bags of construction materials, or fertilizers, onto the truck bed, when they can be simply shifted at ground level onto the platform of this carrier accessory, for transit to a different location.